


Frosted Iron (Marvel Movie Verse)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, FrostIron - Freeform, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Non-MC Death, Sexual Humor, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: Loki and Tony end up in a weird relationship after Pepper leaves Tony. Things get a bit odd but they do their best to make it work. Thor and Jane decide to tie the knot and they end up in Asgard. Odin and Frigga have news. And the Hulk is later called in for back up. Love and loss play a part in this odd couples life. In the end they at least have each other and a few good friends. (This fiction takes place MOSTLY in the Avengers movie verse with slight tweaks to Loki's back ground takes place before the Avengers movie.) Fast paced fanfiction set in small arcs. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	1. Starting Point

"What are you reading? Lemme see." Tony tried to make a quick grab for what Loki was holding.  
"Nothing." Loki closed the thin book and used it to slap Tony's hand away.  
"Seems a little vain." Stark eyed the book titled 'Loki'.  
"Shut up."  
"Reading about yourself again?" With a raised brow Tony pulled a box of pizza out of the fridge.  
Loki ignored him not wanting to fall into his trap. Tony had caught him reading books, comics, even online articles and folk lore on himself before. It was very interesting to know what other people thought of him. Though most things were quiet off. For one, Loki had no children. And no wolves or eight legged horses. The things that people thought he did were outrageous.  
He did not enjoy fighting and he rarely used his powers for anything. Wikipedia said that Odin had never really adopted Loki and that Thor's mother was not biologically his mother. Those were untrue. Loki was adopted, Thor's mother was truly his mother. She had the scars to prove it.  
She once showed the boys and gave them a long speech about love and sacrifice and how the stretch marks would never completely go away but it was alright. Loki thought it just looking like his mother had been stabbed a few times in the abdomen. Thor spent the rest of that day trying to do anything he could to make it up to their mother. Thor was only about seven at the time and felt all to guilty that he had caused the marks to grow on his mother during pregnancy. Any how.  
Things the humans did get right. Loki could shape shift and yes he did sometimes take a female form sometimes. He was also a trickster. But he rarely caused major death. Anymore. In the old days everyone killed everyone. He was no exception. Loki had caused a war or two on earth and often made problems for a few poor unfortunate souls but he mostly targeted those who he felt deserved it.  
After a few to many deaths a great many years ago Loki had decided that blood shed was not something he really had an interest in and instead made life hell for those that inflicted the world with their own brand of pain. Loki would often hop back and forth between his home and Earth. That is until one fine day as the god strolled his way through Midgard, he came across a news paper stand that had the same paper posted all over. The front read 'STARK & IRON MAN'. A small black and white photo of a handsome gentlemen was dead center along with a photo of a super hero named Iron Man that was a buzz lately. Loki had seen him (Iron Man) on the news a few times and had read a great many articles on him (Stark).  
Loki fancied the study of science. It was the missing half to magic and Loki did love his magic. Not that he took it out for a spin very often. Loki had been living consistently on Earth for about three years now and had attended a few gatherings that Stark had been at. It was very pleasant when Loki had gotten to meet him. Besides Stark's cockiness that is. Loki found the man brilliant but not nearly as smart as himself. Though that wasn't what truly got the god's attention. You see, another thing that the humans did get right was that a good deal of gods will swing both ways. And Loki swung Stark's way about 80%. The remaining 20% was for the females that would try to flirt with Loki. And he did flirt back. He even took a few home with him but none of them were nothing special to him. Mortals were fleeting but Stark had caught his eye.

\---

"Nerd." Tony said as he sat hunched over a table.  
"Nerd? I am not the one scribbling numbers like a mad man across three yards worth of paper. What are you even building this time?" Loki leaned over him to get a better look.  
"Just suit upgrades and your a nerd because you have every Marvel brand comic book about yourself." Setting down the pen Tony turned on his stool to look at Loki.  
Loki was taller but sitting up on Tony's work stool made them fairly even.  
"Like you don't have have the Iron Man comics and all of the Avengers books?" Tall and brooding shot back.  
"Those are collectors items." Tony's voice had an air to it that said 'as a matter of fact'.  
"You had Captain Meathead sign the first edition Avengers comic."  
"...remind me to call him that. To his face."  
Loki disliked Captain America. He was far to patriotic. They had the displeasure of meeting at an Avengers gathering before. So far the group wasn't needed for anything to big. And Thor was part of the group, he tended to spend a lot of time on Earth with his girlfriend. (Loki had no interest in how his brother had come to be involved with the Avengers.) So when a meeting was set for Stark Tower Loki ended up watching the group play hero pals until Captain Dickweed decided to call Loki out and ask what he was doing in such a restricted area.  
Loki stepped in from the hall and introduced himself, explaining that he was a 'room mate' of Stark's as well as his partner for work. Loki then bid them a good evening and returned to his room slightly pissed off. 

\---

After the release about Iron Man's identity everyone wanted to work with Tony Stark. Including Loki. Things were easy enough really. He simply hypnotized his way in. Making an appointment to meet with him was easy when his labs receptionist did anything you said. After a quick meeting with him Tony was slightly impressed and wanted to meet again. After a few meetings they started to work together a bit on some side projects until two years down the road they partnered up full time and Loki was shoved into a guest room next to Tony's (this was only a few nights a week for when they worked late into the night.) The guest room became his room and his things slowly drifted in and his apartment sat alone until he declined to renew the lease. 

\---

"Where did you get this one?" Tony tried to play keep away with one of Loki's comic books.  
It was a first edition of an old Iron Man comic book.  
"I found it, now give me back my property." Loki tried to take back the booklet without to much physical contact.  
It caused him a great deal of pain. Mostly pain in his pants. Just being close enough to smell Tony's cologne was torture. A bad thought struck Loki. What if it was something that Pepper had picked out? Sure she was gone now but Loki knew that Tony wasn't over her. They had started dating while he was around and now she was gone but Loki remained.  
"Anthony give me back-" Loki cut off.  
Taking his chance Loki grabbed the comic book as Tony froze. When he realized that Tony had looked down and noticed Loki's sweat pants were starting to tent, things got weird.  
"...um... alright Im gonna go ahead and yah..." Tony turned on his feet and darted out of Loki's room.  
Tony would often come in and bother Loki when he was board. Today had not been exception.

\---

"I know Im gonna regret this and I shouldn't ask but are you gay?" Tony asked when he entered the kitchen.  
Loki had a mouth full of coffee which was now all over the counter.  
"I take that as a yah? Anyway I don't care if you are. Thats fine. Cool." Tony looked down and around.  
"Im... Im not gay. I like women sexually. I like men too. So that would make me bisexual." Loki blushed.  
He wasn't sure if his need to clarify his sexual choices was helpful or not.  
"Oh. Alright. So... question."  
"Yes?" Loki set his cup down.  
"Im pretty sure Im straight but I'v been having dreams... about you. And I was wondering if you might be putting those dreams in my head or...?" Tony tried to drift off.  
It wasn't subtle.  
"Dreams of me? What? No, no! Of corse not!" Loki could feel his body, it was trying so hard to betray him.  
Trying to maneuver himself into a less noticeable position Loki shifted. Why did he have to get stiff now?  
"So Im not having weird gay dreams because of you..." Tony raised his brows.  
"...I do not know how to respond to that."  
"...Pepper had told me once that she was surprised. Surprised that I wasn't into men. Not sure if she took one look at the amount of grooming supplies I had or if it was my ego but she told me that I came off as a little homo."  
Loki took a sip of his coffee.  
"I could see that." The trickster smiled.

\---

"Must I wear this?" Loki was wearing some of his traditional robes that he only ever wore when he went home.  
He was also starting to sweat under his helmet. Tony had told him to put on his horns.  
"You look a lot like your Marvel version. You should enter one of those dorky look alike contest. You could win." Tony smirked.  
"Look alike? I am Loki! The mighty God of-!"  
Tony latched onto Loki's mouth. He was pulling the taller man down to his height by the horns.  
"You should talk like that more often."  
"What? Would you like it if I told you to kneel before me?" Loki smirked.  
To his surprise Tony did get down on his knees.  
It took a few long seconds to get Loki's clothing pulled down and to jack up his robes but Tony was persistent on finding his prize. Loki swore he heard Tony grumble under his breath something about 'to many damn layers'.  
"Is this what you really what you wear with this get up?" Tony pulled at the old fashioned underwear.  
They were like an old tanned pair of whitie tighties. Normal in Asgard. Most gods would have sliver or gold laced patterns on their's for a bit of fun but Loki didn't care to much. At least before he didn't. Now he did.  
"Just get on with it peasant."  
"Im sorry are you a king or a god?" Tony chuckled.  
"Just shut up and start sucking, mortal!" Loki's face was red.  
Tony pulled down the shameful underwear and out popped something rather long and surprisingly bald. Well. That was unexpected. Loki was rather thin so Tony didn't expect him to have much going on down there in all honest. He also wasn't to sure what to do. So Tony tried to do things that he figured he himself would enjoy. Suckling the tip, rubbing the balls and fondling them. A bit of stroking. A few head bobs.  
"A-Anthony~! Fuck! I want to claim you." Loki tried not to grind his teeth.  
"Claim me? Im not just som-" But it was to late.  
Loki had already picked him up. Tony was tossed onto the bed. Loki was ripping his clothing off in violent manner. Then Loki kicked off his own pants.  
"Stop!" Tony commanded.  
Loki froze even though he didn't want to.  
"What?"  
"Im not sure what your thinking but there is no way in hell you are putting that thing into my body. I have had no preparation and no prior work outs there."  
"But-"  
"Lay down." Loki didn't move, "I said lay down. Ass out. Now!"  
Loki pouted but obeyed.  
Tossing the horns aside and pulling his robes up he laid with his butt hiked up into the air. Tony reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube that Loki had readied. Squirting a small amount onto his hand Tony lathered his own thickness up. Then he reached out and took a finger and pressed at Loki's tight hole. The god made a grunt at contact. Tony could tell that the other wasn't real happy. After a moment or so of outter play Tony pressed in. Loki let out a small moan. The sound was high pitched and seemed desperate.  
"When was the last time you fucked?" Tony said point blank as he rooted around Loki's insides.  
"I um... haven't had sex in about two years or so... but with another man... more like fifty. And I would estimate a hundred for the last time I took the bottom. Nnnnn. Anthony please for the love of GOD if you are going to do it, just fuck me already!" Loki moved his ass back into him.  
The needy boy was trying to impale himself onto whatever he could.  
"Alright hold still and let go of my finger."  
Tony took back his hand and lined himself up. He slowly pushed into the other man. It was far tighter than anything he had ever felt. It was almost uncomfortable. Then as Loki started to pull off and slammed back at him Tony felt something wonderful. A nice squeeze he had never had before.  
"Move dammit!" Loki nearly cried.  
Tony started to pump in and out slowly. But after a minute or so he was going at it fully speed.  
"Oh Anthony~! More! Yes more!"  
Tony slammed in and out. His balls slapping into Loki's ass. Things were getting blurry and Tony was seeing so many stars he wasn't sure what to do. Loki's hips had given out long ago and were now being held up by Tony who was still banging his way to Loki-vill. Loki's own junk was dragging along the duvet cover and the friction was just lovely. Both men were at their peek.  
Just as Tony thought his heart would give out and Loki's dick would fall off, they came. Very close in time. Loki only about five seconds sooner. And all over his bed. And clothes. Tony was naked and had unloaded inside of the green god.  
"Anthony..."  
"Yah?"  
"My ass hurts. I think I need a drink."

\---

"Brother, it is good to see you!" Thor threw his large arms around Loki.  
There was a loud crack as Loki's back was popped.  
"Alright that is enough."  
Thor let go. Then he started for Tony.  
"Man of Iron!" Thor gave him a hard slap on the back.  
Tony tried to hold still. He stumbled forward a bit and was sure that there would be a mark on his back later. A mark shaped just like the big lugs hand.  
"Good to see you both." Thor cheered.  
"Indeed." Loki raised a brow as Thor's small girlfriend extended her hand towards him.  
Well to be fair she wasn't really that small. She just seemed like it when compared to the big blond god.  
"Jane Foster. Glad to meet you." Her smile was a little off.  
She seemed nervous. Good. She should be nervous. Dating a god is serious business. Meeting Thor's family should scare her. It also made Loki feel more powerful when humans feared him.  
"Loki of Asgard." He did not take her hand.  
Loki would pick and choose who he played nice with and who he wanted to bow before him. He was no where near as much of an ass as he had been in his youth (he was still in his youth, he really wasn't that old) but he did still liked to fuck with people now and then. Especially when he could smell fear on them.

\---

At the dinner table Thor went on about how much he was enjoying his stay with Jane. Loki spent most of the meal wondering why Thor had asked to come over. It wasn't like they were next door neighbors. This was a whole trip for them. Whatever Thor wanted to talk about (and he did have some news, that much he had told Loki over the phone but Thor had also refused to tell him what) Loki wished that he would just spit it out and be on his way. Thor, a decent enough person that most people loved or stomached him but, Loki disliked being in his being in his brothers shadow. And to stay out of Thor's shade Loki would need to keep away from him.  
"We have some exciting news!" Thor pounded his fists on the table, "We are getting married."  
A big stupid smile spread across Thor's face. The human girl looked pleased but uncomfortable.  
"And Mother and Odin are okay with such a thing?" Loki asked.  
"I have yet to tell them. I was hoping to have your support before informing them."  
"Do they even know you have a human girlfriend?" Loki set down his fork.  
He wasn't hungry anyway. The only reason he had even taken a bite or two was for social construct.  
"No..." Thor wouldn't look him in the eyes.  
"I didn't realize that it would be so... looked down upon." Jane frowned.  
"It is highly taboo." Loki added.  
"So do they don't know about you two then?" She asked looking between Loki and Tony.  
Tony choked on his drink and ended up spitting half of it out. Loki on the other hand sat there looking shocked and horrified. Not to mention his face was turning bright pink.  
"What? Jane, my brother and this Man of Iron are not a couple. That would be off limits. Many gods will rut with the same sex, not I, on occasion but never would two of the same become a couple." Thor explained.  
"Well she's not exactly wrong I mean we have been seeing each other." Tony admitted as he mopped up the discarded alcohol.  
Jane sat back in her seat looking pale.  
"I... I am so sorry I just... I thought... I didn't realize..." She tried to apologize.  
"Brother is this true?" Thor spoke very slowly.  
His face very hard as he stared at Loki.  
"...well it has already been put out there, but yes I am fucking one of your friends." As soon as he said it Loki regretted his choice of words.  
Not only did Tony give him a slightly pissed off look but Thor stood up abruptly. The table nearly flipped over. Which was not good seeing as how the table was built into Tony's floor.  
Thor picked up his hammer and cracked his neck.  
"You would have no way of knowing this Tony Stark but I am very protective of who my little brother plays with." Thor was now leaning over Stark.  
Tony slide out of his chair and made a run for it. Thor was right on his tail. Jane started yelling for Thor to stop and Loki just sat there poking at his food.

\---

"Okay now that we are all calm how about some desert and coffee?" Jane sat with her hand on Thor's thigh.  
She hoped that if she had a hand on him he wouldn't try to move. Or try to kill Tony.  
"I'll make the coffee." Tony got up and slide off to the kitchen.  
Jane did the same so she could slice up the cake (that she brought). That just left Loki and Thor to stare at each other. The glass coffee table between them felt like a wall. Thor looked exceedingly pissed off.  
"So what will you do now?" Loki leaned back, his legs crossed.  
The more Thor looked over his brother the more he could see it. How could he have not before? His brother had more than just the interest of sex on his mind when it came to the same gender. Loki was fine with dating another man. Thor didn't (just) care that Tony was a man. No he cared a great deal about anyone that over stepped that line when it came to his precious baby brother. Thor was scared shitless of what their parents may do. Odin was not the most understanding of men. And it wasn't like Loki could fly under the radar with this. They were the princes.  
Their people would know. So Loki would have to stay hidden with Tony or risk exposure. Many of their own kind popped in and out of the realm of Midgard. What if they got married? What if someone saw Loki in the paper with Tony? Or on TV. Tony Stark was big news. And if someone saw Loki and another man they could go running the the king and queen.  
"Thor, it may have escaped your notice but I don't give a horses (people think Loki fucked a horse) ass about what anyone else thinks." Loki seemed to know what was on his brother's mind.  
"This isn't something to take lightly!" Thor looked truly upset.  
"My god brother, are you going to cry?" Loki teased.  
"You know how father is. I am already expecting him to have a fit of rage about my choices but what do you think will happen if he finds out about you and-"  
"He can fuck off. That oaf is not my father." Loki stuck up his nose.  
"Yes he is. He raised you. Us. Do not be stupid about this Loki." Thor warned.

\---

Loki stood impatiently, tapping his foot, waiting for Thor to hurry up. They were leaving most of their things in Stark Tower so Jane and Thor had to dig through their suitcases and pick what they wanted to stuff into a backpack and bring. Tony made a few calls and put everything on hold for a week or so while Loki shoved anything he thought they may need into their bags. One small bag per person. It would be a pain to try and drag to much crap with them on their little trip up to Asgard. Truth be told the trip between realms made Loki incredibly motion sick but he hide it quite well.  
At noon Loki was ready to go, waiting for his brother and future sister in law. Tony stood by him trying to pick a wedgie out of his new pants. Loki had recommended that Stark wear some of his clothes to Asgard so that he may blend in. The last thing they needed was more attention.  
"Ready!" Thor called as he came bounding up the stairs with Jane in tow.  
"This isn't going to blow down my house is it? Because theres some very sensitive equipment in here." Tony raised a brow.  
"I will careful. My landings and my taking off procedures have improved with much grace. Alright. Everyone gather around and hang on."  
The four of them stood on top of Stark's home and prepared for lift off.

\---

"My boys!" Their mother yelled as she caught sight of them.  
Usually it was hard to surprise her but today they seemed to have managed it. She looked a bit tired and out of it.  
Frigga latched onto Thor as he went right for her. Loki lingered back but that didn't seem to save him. Their mother detached herself from Thor and hooked onto Loki like a hungry leech.  
Tony stifled a snort as Loki had his ribs crushed inward by his over baring mommy. Jane grinned as Thor introduced her.  
"Mother, Jane is my fiancé."  
Frigga's face crinkled up. She looked happy but she also looked like she was in pain.  
"Thats... wonderful. Thor, maybe you should seek your father's favor before you-"  
"Mother it will be fine. I can handle it." He smiled.  
Frigga led them down the halls to the royal family's personal dining room for lunch. Loki was not thrilled. In fact he wanted to find the quickest escape that he could.  
Loki pushed Tony down the next hall they passed. Once they were no longer joined to the group Loki grabbed Tony's arm and ran him all the way to his chambers.  
"I take it we aren't having lunch then?" Tony set his bag down.  
Loki's room was very, very big. Stark was impressed. Not that he would ever admit it. The bed was nice. The first thing Tony wondered was how well it would feel to be rolling around in it naked and attached to Loki.  
"No. I hate it here and the only reason we came along was because Thor guilted me into coming."  
"I will agree that guilt shouldn't have been used."  
"Thank you." Loki gave a smug grin.  
"Because you should be more than willing to attend your own brother's wedding." Tony smirked.  
Loki glared back at him as if to say 'piss off'.  
"If there is a wedding. It depends how Odin takes the news. If he bends to it Thor will be married before the week is up, if not..." The god just gave a shrug.  
"Well if he does get married wouldn't you want to be there?"  
"Why would I want to?"  
"So you could catch the bouquet." Tony flopped down on the bed.  
"Shut up. Remind me to ask the kitchen to not prepare any pastries while we are here."  
"Thats low. You know I need a doughnut at ten am everyday." Tony purred as he sat up and pulled Loki back down with him.

\---

"What?" Loki was half way through a book on the history of dark matter when his mother sat down next to him.  
The library was very big but now it felt as though it were very small.  
"Your father agreed. One great hall in ruins later but he agreed." She spoke.  
"So he is okay with them getting married?" Loki didn't look up from his book.  
"He agreed not to get in their way. He is not okay with it and has asked that your brother reconsider and that he will not grant his blessings but he will not stop them. They can get married here if they wish."  
"Goodie." Was all Lokie could muster.  
"There is something wrong." She put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Just leave me be. Go and help your golden child prep for the big wedding."  
Frigga scowled.  
"Loki I know things have been hard for you ever since you found out that-"  
"That I am adopted?" He cut in.  
"...yes. Loki, your father and I-"  
"HE is NOT MY FATHER!" Loki yelled.  
The library was empty expect from them. Which was good. Loki had thrown his book onto the ground with a loud smack. Face red and seething with rage he glared at Frigga.  
"Then am I not your mother?" She calmly asked.  
A look of heart break covered her face. Loki wouldn't look her in the eye now.  
"You are not." He said.  
It was quiet. Frigga reached out to him. Loki looked at her. Just as he thought she was going to lay her hand on his shoulder she told of hold his ear and twisted. Hard. The god let out an unexpected squeal. Frigga was quiet strong. She pulled Loki's head down and looked him in the eyes. Loki could see the rage in her soul.  
"Ow!" She twisted his ear more, "Ow! Im sorry mother, please stop that HURTS!"  
"Don't you ever talk back to me again." Frigga growled as she let go.

\---

Loki poked at his dinner yet again. (At this rate he would start dropping weight from lack of food.) He wasn't in the mood to eat. Tony had spent most of the day being showed around by Thor. As far as anyone was concerned Tony of Midgard was just a friend of Thor's who was here for the wedding. Really Tony was only here because Loki was here.  
Tony would be part of the wedding party back in Midgard. Thor and Jane had decided on having a ceremony in both realms so that everyone would get the chance to be part of their union. Thor had thought briefly about combining the two groups but dismissed it thirty second into thought.  
"So Tony your a scientist? Is that what they call it?" Frigga asked and looked at Jane in question.  
"Im more of a genius, millionaire play boy, philanthropist. What Jane and I do are no where near the same." Tony was using his hands to talk again.  
Loki ignored it. If he didn't it would only cause him second hand embarrassment.  
"So you are the incredible Man of Iron my son speaks of?" Odin said between bites.  
Tony glanced at Thor who was stuffing his face just as his father.  
"Yah. I designed a suit of armor to-"  
"Humans are such fickle beings. I will admit they do rival us in some ways though." Odin drank from his cup.  
After he had drained it he threw it on the ground and shout 'Another!'. Thor did the same. Frigga smiled at the pair of them.  
"It is good that you are both home." Odin looked between the brothers, "Your mother and I have some news."  
Odin looked at his wife. She seemed so tired and frail.  
"Is something wrong?" Thor asked.  
"On the contrary, your mother is with child. There will be an addition to the family." Odin said with pride.  
Loki turned his nose up in disgust.  
"That is fantastic!" Thor threw his second beer down.  
"Loki, you will have another brother, is that wonderful?" Odin growled at his youngest son.  
Loki was sure that Odin was just picking on him again.  
"Oh delightful." Loki slammed his hand down on the table, "I can not wait! Oh the joy it will bring to have a small, screaming child around while it sits in it own shit for the next few years until it has grown to be at least partly intelligent."  
Odin frowned.  
"As if you are one to talk, you pissed the bed until you were seven hundred and thirty four. I remember the maids always complaining about changing your sheets." Odin spat.  
Loki settled back down and refused to make eye contact the rest of diner.

\---

"Well Im surprised. Thats all Im sayin." Tony was laying back on the bed.  
"You have so little faith in me." Loki rolled his eyes.  
"I honestly thought that you were going to throw a fit like a toddler. I swear you were going to try and jump over the table. Maybe try to get to your hands around his throat." Tony propped himself up on his elbows.  
Loki was pacing the floor.  
"The only reason I let it slide was because I did not want to upset the pregnant woman at the table. She nearly took some of my body parts off this morning. Im not going piss her off to the point of a fight."  
It was only his ear and she would kick his fucking ass. Loki knew it.  
"Just come to bed. I've been waiting for the chance to have sex in this thing anyways. Look at the size of this bitch!" Tony gestured.  
"Hmm. Yes it is a big bed. Very expensive and rather lavish. Was a gift for my one thousandth birthday."  
"One thousand? How old are you know?"  
"One thousand and forty eight." Loki had stopped pacing and was now on the other side of the bed.  
He was starting to strip out of his layers.  
"What's you life expectancy? Or are you immortal? Can you be killed?" Tony eyed the stripping man.  
It was like a lion watching a steak being tenderized.  
"Life expectancy is around five thousand. I can be killed. I have healing powers but if someone where to jam and knife in my heart there is not much I could do to help that." Loki was now in his underwear.  
"So... if the average life expectancy the world over for humans is around eighty two that would put you on the human spectrum to be somewhere around... seventeen. So your a teenager?" Tony looked Loki up an down.  
Loki had a worn out look. Slight bags under his eyes. He had a look about him that said 'I've seen some shit.'. Yet Loki did look a bit youthful. Mature but youthful.  
"I am NOT a TEENAGER." Loki threw the sheet aside and climbed into bed.  
"...if your young I bet your pretty flexible. We haven't really tried anything wild." Tony was whispering into his ear.  
"Crawl back onto your side of the bed." Loki hissed.  
"How can I show you how much I love you from over there?"  
Tony's facial hair was now digging into Loki's neck. A small moan drifted out of his lips as his neck was nipped.  
"Do not leave a mark!" Loki was speaking low but seriously.  
A hand slide it's way down to Loki's ass and had managed to dive under his weird Asgardian panties.  
"Fine but be quick, if anyone where to see, to even hear us-"  
"Alright, I'll be fast." Tony assured his lover.  
The low lighting in Loki's room didn't seem to help, it set the mood all to well. Loki pulled off his underwear while Tony pulled his pants down. Running out of self control Tony crawled on top of his boyfriend. Loki kicked the other man away when he attempted to grab one of Loki's ankles to ready himself.  
"What?"  
"Do not even think about stuffing yourself in there with out any lubrication." Loki gave Tony a shallow stare.  
Adrenaline going, Tony was up and tripping his way to his backpack. His pants were around his ankles so he just shook them off. Grabbing the bottle out of his bag he jumped back into bed. He nearly landed on Loki.  
"Legs open now." It was a command.  
It was obeyed. Loki did so but looked away. Embarrassed and red in the face.  
"Here drag your hips forward, Im going to prep your... hole." Tony squeezed some lube out onto his fingers.  
He gently started to rub around the area. Out wards and then worked his way in. Adding a full finger and then two. They had only had intercorse a hand full of times but Tony was getting the hang of it. It was something that took some getting used to. Having always been with women and to suddenly switch to men was a leap rather than a step.  
So far it felt like Loki was worth it. They got along well and Tony reminded himself that it was just nature. Many other animals swung both ways. Not to mention gods apparently.  
"Just fuck me! Stuff it in!" Loki was becoming impatient again.  
Given his age it made sense now. Loki seemed like an adult but now looking at the facts... Tony had no idea when puberty ended for Loki's kind. For all he knew Loki could be so sexually frustrated because of hormones.  
"Shut up and be quiet. You'll get what ever I give you when I choose to give it to you." Tony started to pull his fingers out.  
"I want it now! I get what I want!" Loki moaned.  
Tony watched as his hips grinded up in a pleading way.  
"Im sorry, but Im not going to treat you like the spoiled prince you are. Now hold still and stop squirming princess." You could hear the sarcasm in Stark's voice.  
Tony was trying to get himself prepared. His member was not wanting to stiffen all the way and it would be a very bumpy ride if he wasn't at full mast.  
"Tony!" Loki started to kick his legs on the bed.  
There it went. Each time they climbed into bed Loki just got ballsier and ballsier. He was much more calm and timid the first round. Now everything seemed to be out there.  
"Stop kicking I can't get it in." Tony held his legs down and aimed for his target. The sound of Loki taking a shark breath could be heard from the other side of the room as Tony hit the bullseye. He rather felt much like Clint.  
"Just hold still and let me be quick. You didn't even want to do this." Tony was hunched over just going at it.  
Loki's own genitals were turning a bright purple color. He definitely needed the release too. Tony had been half hard since desert but now he was rock solid. Pump after pump his brain slowly shut down. Both men barely able to think as their bodies were being slammed together. Loki's legs were up with his feet behind Tony's neck. And that is how Frigga found them when she opened the bedroom door.  
Both men stopped cold. They slowly maneuvered themselves to see who had walked in. Tony had locked the door right? Maybe? No? Loki was sitting up and nearly bent in half while Tony was sort of half twisted around.  
"Oh... oh my." Frigga's face was bright red as she slowly backed out of the doorway.  
She tried to look away but it was hard to not make eye contact when two other people were looking her dead in the eyes. Frigga broke eye contact just long enough to slip away. Loki punched the mattress. He was so close to getting off and now it was gone. Tony untangled them and slid out of bed and collected his pants.  
"Stay here." Loki commanded as he pulled on a lavish looking robe.  
Loki strolled out to the hall in search for what he assumed would be one very shocked mother. Loki found her a around the corner of his door. Her arms were crossed and she was looking out at the night sky.  
"Is he your partner?" She didn't waste a moment.  
Not a single beat.  
"...yes." Loki stood next to her, looking out at the same sky.  
"...I thought I should check on Jane in her room before bed and so I went to check on your friend as well. When I did not find him there I was hoping he was with one of you boys and not lost."  
"Did you ask Thor? Is he out looking for him?"  
"No, your room is closer so I made to stop by it first." She swayed on her feet.  
Loki had noticed his mother only seemed to produce extra movement when she became anxious.  
"I would think it best not to tell your father. Not right now. And in truth... it is none of his concern. I understand and value how your brother came to seek the love and blessings for his union but it is unneeded. Loki you are free to do what you please. Just be careful. A mother does not wish to see her baby hurt." Frigga looked over at Loki.  
Her eyes were a little watery. So were Loki's. He tried not to return her gaze but their eyes met.  
"You are loved."  
Loki looked away. Tears running down his face.  
"And so is he." She nodded in the direction of her son's room, "Your brother has told me about him. It seems that he is alone. So take good care of him."  
Trying for a moment just to be a good son he nodded. Loki disliked thinking about Tony's history. It made him sadder than normal. But it was true. Tony was very much alone. They were a lot alike. The people that brought them both life were gone but they seemed to moved forward with what their worlds had to offer. Like sharks they kept swimming to survive.

\---

The wedding went well. Odin was quiet for the most part. The queen was starting to show her belly in her new party dress. Thor and Jane were so happy that even putting a bomb in their wedding cake couldn't damper their time. And Loki did.  
Put a bomb in the cake that is. What point is there to being the God of Mischief if he did not preform his duties once in a while. Though the trick did earn him another ear twisting from his mother. The act of it was becoming horribly typical.

\---

"Oh fuck this is nice." Tony rubbed his fridge.  
How he had missed his worlds technology. Even something as simple as fridge.  
"Pathetic." Loki walked past the kitchen and down the hall.  
"Fuck off. It's good to be home." Tony ripped open a bag of store brand doughnuts.  
"Indeed it is." Loki smiled to himself.  
The next day of being back at home went rather well. After Tony finished his work for the day he decided to seek out Loki. His mind had been on one thing all day. And it was something he needed both of them for. It had been far to long now.  
The last time they had tried to find some release things went unfinished. When Loki had come back to bed from talking with his mother all he wanted to do was cuddle. And that was fine. Cuddling was acceptable.  
But that meant Tony's cock had gone untouched. And that was not going to fly. Tony had been waiting patiently like a good boy but now it was time for his treat.  
"Loki?" He wasn't in his room, "Loki!"  
No sign of him stuffing his fat face in the kitchen. (When Loki did eat he seemed drawn to unhealthy fried foods, Tony once asked him if Loki was able to get diabetes. Loki threw Tony's box of imported VooDoo Doughnuts off of Stark Tower's living room balcony.) He wasn't playing video games in the living room either. Playing games was something Loki would do when he thought that Tony had gone to bed. Truth be told Tony Stark found it cute that Loki would try and hide something so normal. Or maybe it was childish. The more Tony thought about it in the last week the more he noticed and picked up on how young Loki really was.  
"Loki! Where the hell are you!" Tony nearly walked by his own room, he backed up and looked through the open doorway.  
"...you have to be shitting me."  
Loki was laying belly down on his bed with a big red bow tied around his hips.  
"Come and get it big boy." Loki purred.  
"No really what the fuck." Tony swaggered in.  
Taking a moment to observe his treat Tony deemed it doable and stripped.  
"Im not stopping this time. For anything."  
Naked and proud Tony climbed on top of the bed and pulled one of the bow's ends out. When the large ribbon untied Tony got a perfect view of Loki's soft little ass. Before he had the chance to touch the other man, Loki propped himself up on his knees so that his ass and hips were lifted right up into his partners face. Tony considered a rim job but decided to wait on that.  
He still wasn't sure how much he even enjoyed the idea of such a thing. But he planned to test it at some point. Loki wiggled his hips at Tony.  
"Come OOOOOON." He whined.  
"Horny teenager." Tony said with an air.  
Tube of lube, check. Lube on dick, check. Lined up for penetration, check. Hands on Loki's hips for steadying, check.  
"Tony if you don't hurry up and just do it..." Loki pouted.  
Just for that Tony decided to tease him. He slid the tip in slowly and then retracted.  
"No, no, no." Loki tried to back up onto Tony's cock but the bearded man had a good hold on his lover's hips.  
Tony repeated the same action again. This time Loki started to squirm and shake his ass in hopes of fully drawing Tony in.  
"Fine have it your way." Tony shoved into him.  
Balls deep he felt the warm hug of Loki's insides.  
"Oh god that feels so right..." Loki moaned.  
Tony thrusted his hips back and forward.  
"Shit that feels good!" Loki threw himself back.  
Being implied on Tony was like a dream for Loki.  
"Mmm, okay keep moving."  
Tony pulled his hips back but Loki's ass seemed to fallow.  
"Um... Loki."  
"Tony pull out something feels wrong."  
"I... I can't. I think Im stuck." Tony's wide eyes looked down the bed at the small tube of some quick dry glue (oddly enough it was his own personally made adhesive.)  
Tony had it in his room because he had used it to fix some reading glasses that he kept in his night stand for... late night reading.  
Well late night viewing. On his phone. Of naked people. Having sex. Tony used the glasses to clearly see porn.  
"Excuse me... what?" Loki was very still.  
"Loki... sweat heart don't panic. But my prick is stuck in your ass."  
They were both quiet for a minute. Sixty second of no sound.  
"Please tell me you can pull us apart." Loki begged.  
"This glue is non-solvable... we are gonna to need to go to the ER." Tony reached for his phone, "Lean back I can't reach."  
"No! I can not let anyone see me like this!" Loki tried to crawl away.  
"Stop! Your pulling it!" Tony screamed.

\---

"And you think I can help?" Banner raised his brows.  
"Well I can't pull us apart. Im part of the problem." Tony had Loki sitting in his lap.  
A blanket wrapped around them.  
"Tony I really don't know about this." Bruce rubbed the back of his neck.  
"For the love of god... remove Anthony from me." Loki was shaking slightly.  
"Now I know this isn't a good time but... I gotta piss so we really need to figure something out. Quick." Tony was shaking his leg.  
Loki's eyes only grew bigger, staring off at the wall.  
"Well," Banner looked down at the glue bottle, "I think the best we can do is try to grease you guys up as much as possible and then... try and pull you apart, see if we can get you guys loose."  
Tony sighed, "Alright."  
"I mean I'd say we could try and heat the glue up and melt it but that would be kinda hard and even if we did... I just don't think you guys are gonna want first degree burns there." 

\---

"Mother of GOD!" Tony's voice carried out to the towers roof.  
Loki's scream could be heard from a block away. A few people thought there was a murder happening and called the police. As if Stark Tower needed cops occupying it. It was a long night.

\---

"Your gonna need a doughnut." Tony said with his mouth half full of pink frosting and pastry.  
"Shut up." Loki had tried to sit down at the counter but was unable to.  
Loki was left standing in the kitchens corner, sipping at his coffee with a grim aura surrounding him.  
"I'll pick one up when I go out." Banner was finished with his toast and flipped his news paper's page.  
"And more ice. The fridge isn't making ice fast enough." Tony had an ice pack on his crotch.  
"T, you probably should give it a break. Your going to freeze it off." Dr. Banner said without looking at Tony.  
"I normally have it shoved up a frost giant's ass. Im used to the cold." Stark smirked.  
"Fuck. You." Loki waddled out of the kitchen.  
"Seriously, if I take the ice off all I feel is pure red hot pain."  
Bruce just nodded.

\---

"So I guess you and I are gonna have to enjoy each others company for a while." Tony was leaning in Loki's doorway.  
"Is that a ziplock of ice slung to your crotch?" Loki was laying on his belly.  
He decided to spend his day laying face down on his bed reading. It calmed him.  
"Yes. Yes it is."  
Tony walked awkwardly into the room.  
"I learned something interesting about you."  
"What?" Loki closed his book and looked up at Tony.  
"You love me." Tony pulled the Iron Man comic book out from under Loki's stomach.  
The god had stuffed it there when he heard Tony's foot steps.  
"Yes. I do." He blushed ripping the comic back out of his boyfriends hands, "I love you very much Anthony. But my ass does not."  
Tony Stark blushed.  
"I love you too. I'll order a pizza for lunch. Bruce is out and I don't feel like cooking."


	2. The Relationship Moves Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Jane tie the knot on Earth an Loki is carrying around some big news.

"Did you really fuck a horse?" Tony downed his coffee.  
"What the fucking hell did you ask me?" Loki threw down his schematics.  
"This book says you had sex with a horse. As a chick an-"  
Loki ripped the book out of his lovers hands. The front said Norse Mythology in big gold print.  
"Why are you reading mythology when you can just ask me anything you want?" Loki threw the book in the trash.  
"Alright, question. Did you have intercorse with a horse and produce another horse? With eight legs." Tony asked.  
"Better question, why the hell do you feel the need to bring that up right now? I mean come on Tony, we don't wanna hear about that." Rhodey was sitting with Bruce.  
Banner looked just as uncomfortable as Rhodey did.  
"I did not have relations with a horse. There is no horse, snake, wolf, or babies of any other kind. I do not have children." Loki glared at Stark.  
Rhodey shook his head.  
"Dr. Banner did you look over the notes I gave you yet?" Loki asked.  
"No not yet. I was a little busy trying to keep Tony's... genitals out of my face." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"What the fuck Tony?" Rhodey looked horrified.  
Loki just dropped his work and walked out looking highly unentertained.  
"I come over for one afternoon and this is what goes down? What the hell. Really." Rhodey said.  
"And uh, Tony I'd really appreciate it if you stopped asking me to check on your genitals. Im not totally comfortable with looking at that..." Bruce said.  
"Well how else am I gonna know if it's healing right?" Tony sounded slightly whiney.  
"If you need someone to do that I'd suggest your physician."  
"So if your not gonna hang around and make sure my junk is getting better then...?"  
"I'll stay a few more days, I wasn't planning to leave the city until the twentieth. Kinda lucky you caught me while I was in town." Bruce went back to looking at his computer.  
"Lucky? Yah..."  
Tony had a habit of keeping tabs on all of his upmost friends.

\---

Banner had left a few days ago but Rhody had stopped by again.  
"He took me on a date to Broadway." Loki was stirring fired rice.  
"That doesn't seem so bad." James said, "Did you have a good time?"  
"There was an officer of the law. On a horse. Stark tried to get me to take a photo with it." Loki did not look to pleased about it either.  
"Wow..." Rhodey nearly laughed.  
"After that we ended up seeing a show."  
"Well thats a little better."  
"Yes well he tried to fondle me when the lights went out. After the glue incident I have not been feeling very... into that sort of thing." Loki frowned.  
"Yah Tony isn't so good with dating. Even when it came to Pepper he was good with short term romance but anything longer than an hour he sort of went down hill with."  
"Yes well it seemed like he was much better at romance when she was around."  
"Loki, look. Pepper was Tony's first true love. It was the first time he felt strong enough about someone to let them in. But heres the thing. With you, he lets you in. Even though your a man. Tony is over coming obstacles just to be with you, to show you how much you mean to him. He's willing to openly be with you. Some dude called him a homo the other day and I had to hold him back from beating the shit out of some random guy. Loving someone is easy, being part of a relationship is hard. Overcoming ones own sexuality and openly accepting hate from people that were once your fans, thats something entirely different. Tony more than just loves you. Pepper used to be what he lived for. But now he doesn't just live for someone, your his world." Rhodey smiled, "Wait are you crying?"  
"No." Loki said through tears.

\---

"Jarvis I need you to do an internet search for 'Loki'."  
Tony was sitting on the living room's biggest couch.  
"Sir perhaps you should delete those photos of Ms. Potts off your phone." Jarvis also pulled up a panel on Tony's laptop screen.  
Tony had a few photos of Pepper pulled up. Things had gotten so complicated. She ended up leaving because in the end, Tony didn't pay enough attention to her. He spent to much time in his work space. She disliked his acquired taste for danger too. Tony did on occasion help with war and terrorism.  
But, Loki on the other hand did not require as much attention. Loki enjoyed being left alone in peace quite often. He also spent a lot of time with Tony in the lab area. About twenty percent of the time Tony just ended up playing grab ass though. Trying to drive Loki truly insane. Lastly, Loki had dealt with war before. He knew how things went. Loki hardly ever nagged Tony for getting into danger or trouble.  
Tony could see how much it bothered him though. That Tony would put his life on the line. But there was also this feeling he couldn't shake that Loki would often watch over him. Keep him safe.  
"Jarvis, empty the photo files with Pepper's attachments in them." A part of Tony would always love her but he knew that it was for the best.  
He attracted danger like crazy and it was best that he have a partner who could handle the madness of his life.  
Jarvis emptied the folders and then pulled up Tony's search on Loki up full screen.  
"Whats this. Tony clicked on a link that took him to Loki's profile on wikipedia.  
Bad decision number one.  
"Dear, I looking for my black tie. Have you seen it?" Loki started for Tony.  
"No, why? Goin somewhere? Hey anyways, are you married? Because if Im your whore I'd like to know." Tony should have kept his mouth shut.  
Bad decision number two.  
"Excuse me?" Loki was pissed.  
"Well the internet is telling me that your married to some woman named... Sigyn."  
"Are you googling me? Fuck you."  
"Yah, I am. Which is why I wanna know if my BOYFRIEND is married."  
"Yes! I did have a wife but she died when I was nine hundred and twenty four. Some humans found out what she was and sacrificed her. I do NOT want to talk about it!" Loki turned and left the room.

\---

"I brought some doughnuts." Tony wore a sad puppy dog look on his face.  
It was nine in the morning on the dot and Tony was wearing an old t-shirt and some of Loki's sweat pants. Which were a little to tight on Tony.  
"I do not want your glazed rings of sugared bullshit." Loki was watching a DVR recording of last nights evening local news.  
"They aren't glazed."  
"Get out."  
"Im sorry." Tony set the box of doughnuts on Loki's desk.  
"...please leave."  
"Sweetheart, can I call you that? Im calling you that." Tony started, "Look I know I was stupid. I shouldn't have been... snooping. I shouldn't have asked. Not that way at least. And I shouldn't gotten jel-"  
"Been a dick. You should not have been a dick."  
"Yah, yah. That too."  
Loki clicked off the TV.  
"I know you still think about her. Pepper. I understand. I lost the woman I loved the most too. In a different way but still. But I don't want to lose the man I love." Loki leaned in close and pressed his mouth into Tony's.  
Things were quiet for a moment.  
"You go from pissed off to cuddle in zero point five." Tony grinned and planted a kiss on Loki's forehead.

\---

"We need to talk about this." Loki fallowed Tony.  
"No we don't. Not happening." Tony said.  
"You need to have that shrapnel removed from your chest. It is highly dangerous."  
"Im fine, look at me Im fine, never better." Tony's chest light flickered.  
"Stark I must insist. Your over doing it and if your not careful you will run yourself dry and when you burn out-"  
"Not happening." Tony put his foot down.  
"Sir I must agree with Mr. Laufeyson-Odinson. As dangerous as the procedure can be the outcome would be most beneficial." Jarvis intervened.  
"And your going to the hospital anyways." Loki added.  
"What? Why?" Tony shook his head and shrugged.  
"Because your... your penis doesn't look right. I think you should seek medical help." Loki frowned.  
"That and Mr. Laufeyson-Odinson will be seeing a physician as well." Jarvis informed.  
Loki blushed. Tony raised an eye brow.  
"I think I may need someone to have a look at my..." He couldn't even finish that thought.  
"I thought you were feeling better." Tony's face fell.  
Loki shook his head and looked at the ground.  
"Honey if you were in pain you should have told me. I would have taken you to the doctors. You were the one so against going in the first place (funny how its so opposite now) so I thought that... Loki don't cry come here." Tony walked to him and pulled him into an embrace.  
Loki just seemed so sensitive these days.

\---

"A week." Tony said as they climbed into the car.  
"It'll be okay." Loki said.  
"Yah, real great. Should be tons of fun. Strangers cutting me up and digging around in my chest."  
"As lovely as that sounds don't forget that Im the one who just had a stranger poking around my anus. He also shoved a camera up there."  
"Let's just go get the prescriptions and go home." Tony sighed.  
Tony and Loki had both been prescribed some ointments to help with their glue incident. Luckily they were healing. Loki was healing much faster but still have quiet a bit of pain and Tony was going to be fine with the aid of some medical ointment and lotion. Even though it was a tender area for him at least it was on the outside of his body. Unlike Loki who had a great deal of damage done to an inertial organ.

\---

"For the love of god someone please turn up the morphine." Tony whined.  
A nurse came in and replaced his morphine drip. Loki sat quietly in the chair next to him. He had finished about three books so far today and was working on a fourth. After Tony's surgery was over Loki stuck to his boyfriend. Anytime someone tried to get him to leave Loki would just hypnotize them. He wasn't leaving Tony's side for anything. Except for the call of nature. He really needed a bathroom. Right now.

\---

"Its fine lets go." Tony was growing impatient.  
Thor and Jane's Midgard wedding was going to start in half an hour. Loki was helping Tony change his chest bindings and was cleaning the surgical wounds. It had been about two months now and Tony was doing good.  
A few cuts were deep but the majority were so shallow that they were already a thing of the past. The binding was just about to come off and stay off in another week. Loki felt the need to be extra sure that everything was healed before Tony started running wild again.  
"Anthony please hold still I am nearly done." 

\---

"Do you Thor, take Jane to be-"  
Loki zoned out as he stood next to his bother. Tony was on his right and then Steve, Bruce, Clint, Erik, and Darcy's intern because Thor felt sorry for him. He didn't really seem to have his own friends and they often hung around Jane and him.  
Tony slightly leaned into Loki and bumped there hips when Thor and Jane kissed.  
Loki smiled. He knew Tony was trying to be sweet but it only made him more nauseated.

\---

"No thank you." Loki pushed the paper plate away.  
Tony had brought him some of the cake. Loki wasn't overly fond of sweets like his boyfriend was.  
"Something wrong?" Tony was shoveling down both slices of cake.  
After that was gone he polished off his drink. Loki hoped that he wouldn't get drunk tonight.  
"I am fine." Loki said.  
"You sure? Because you look kinda like how your mother did. Like someone beat the shit out of you." Tony scooted his chair closer.  
Loki looked away.  
"Look I do not want to talk about it here."  
"What are you dying? If your dying I need you ta tell me." Tony gave him a look.  
"Yes because you are not guilty of hiding the exact thing that you speak of." Loki rolled his eyes, "I am not dying."  
"Well?" Tony pressed on.  
"Fuck it." Loki stood up and took Tony's hand and led him into the bathroom.  
"You know how I can shape shift?" Loki started.  
"Yes."  
"I don't know how the hell to put this but there are rumors of male gods having the ability to give birth, and with shape shifters it has been proven."  
Tony just stood there and scratched his nuts.  
"Tony you know how after the first time we had intercorse we fell asleep together and the next morning we... I..."  
"You turned into a chick and we had more sex, yup, yah I remember that." Tony cracked his jaw.  
Tony Stark wasn't and idiot he knew where this was going. He just didn't know what to say. Maybe it was shock but he just had no feeling to react with.  
"We did not use protection." Loki said.  
They were both quiet.  
"I am pregnant, you picked that up, right?" Loki asked.  
"Loud and clear. Im just gonna go get another drink or maybe twelve." Tony kissed Loki and cheek and walked out looking all to calm.  
Loki sighed and fallowed after another moment. When both men were gone, the last stahl on the bathroom's left opened. Steve poked his head out and looked around. All clear. He quickly washed his hands and got the hell out.

\---

Steve stayed as far away from the odd couple as he could. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Tony was his friend. They talked often and usually worked together, Avengers style anytime something came up. Steve liked Tony. To an extent. He thought the mans ego was out of control. And he was always drinking.  
And the worst of it was anytime he came by, well now that he the god of 'tall and awkward' were a thing that meant Tony was usually linked to Loki. Tony wasn't real fond of going and doing anything with out his partner. Steve had just tried to ignore it for the most part but he wasn't sure what this new information meant. Loki having a baby. Loki wasn't exactly human so... was this something to worry about? Should he call on S.H.E.I.L.D.? Does Nick need to be informed and if so, would Tony even do so?  
Normally one would be happy for a friend if they were expecting but Steve wasn't to sure about it. Especially now that he could clearly see Loki sitting by himself and Tony getting drunk with Thor. Bruce was trying to get Tony to slow down on the drinking but Iron Man was already off his ass. Loki had already made sure that Tony couldn't access any of his Iron Man things while in intoxicated. Jarvis would now do an extra scan on Tony to be sure he was fit to take his outer shell out for a drive.  
Loki had been worried about Tony getting into trouble and drinking to much tonight but as it turned out he should have been more worried about his brother. Thor fell back on a table and it snapped in half under his weight. Jane looked so embarrassed. And Loki felt sorry for her. Not as sorry as he did for himself though. He was stuck with Thor. She chose to marry him. While a few of the guys tried to get Thor up Loki tried to do the math in his head on how many drinks it would take to get Thor a little bit tipsy.

\---

"Everything is spinning." Tony leaned over the hotel bed and threw up.  
Just the sound alone got Loki going. And that is how Iron Man ended up in a literal bed of vomit. Loki didn't even bother to lean off the bed. He didn't have time to. It just kept coming up.  
"Fuck my life." Tony yelled.

\---

"How's your ass?"  
"Better. Much better." Loki was leaning over one of the work desks and was shaking his right leg.  
It made an annoying sound as his stool shook from the vibration.  
"Honey, maybe you should come take a shower with me. You look stressed." Tony wrapped his arms around Loki.  
"No." Loki didn't even turn to look at him.  
Bit cold of him.  
"And why not?" Tony kissed his neck.  
"Stop that. And it doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does. We haven't had sex in months. We're both feeling better so why not? Hell I feel like I could run an marathon right now."  
"It might be the fact that you no longer have a bunch of crap imbedded in your chest. You have been a lot perkier." Loki pointed out.  
"I need some love. Work with me."  
"No. Now go away."  
"Did I do something?"  
Tony loosened his snake like hug.  
"Well first off your little drunken escapade last week at the wedding wasn't to flattering. I spent most of the night watching you drink."  
"Im sorry." Tony had taken to just conceding as of lately.  
"You also hit on at least five different women."  
That Tony did not remember. But he could believe it.  
"And also, you didn't have anything to say when I told you I was in the middle of making us a baby. Its not exactly easy or fun."  
"Alright hold up there, I was just very shocked and confused. Hearing that my boyfriend has a bun in the over isn't something anyone would ever see coming." Tony defended.  
Loki just scowled.  
"How long have you known anyway?" Tony asked accusingly.  
"A week or so before I told you. But I wasn't sure until the day before the wedding. I could feel something kicking my insides. Which it happens to be doing again right now."  
Loki looked down at his belly. It was still mostly flat. He had only a slight bump. Honestly most people would look at it and think nothing more. It kinda made him look like Tony. Just a small belly.  
"Can I feel?" Tony was already reattaching himself to partner.  
Loki didn't even bother to answer. He just pulled up his shirt. Something poked out of Loki's gut for a moment and an sucked back in.  
"The thing seems to be quite violent." Loki stated.  
"How long do we have before it's out?"  
They really hadn't talked about anything yet. Nothing to do with the baby.  
"If it is that active I would say just another few months. The pregnancy timing for this child is unknown. I am not exactly normal. I am a bit mixed, frost giant and a god. And your a human. There is no telling how long it should really take. At least it is not to noticeable an- what are you doing?"  
"Ordering one of those expensive ultra sound hookups that you plug into your iphone. I wanna see what the kid looks like."  
"You have no concept of money do you?"  
"Nope. Do you Prince of Asgard, who gets whatever he wants?"  
"...you can shower alone. Now let me do my work."  
"Come on." Tony whined.  
"No."  
"I don't feel like you gave me a good enough reason. And aren't your hormones going wild? I bet you need a good night of sex."  
"Anthony, my body is slowly and forcefully taking the shape of a woman so that I can give birth to our child. I have two sets of genitals right now and everything is a mess. No. Go and touch yourself or something."  
"Loki, I don't give a rats ass what you have between your legs right now. I just need some play time." Tony pouted.  
Loki sighed. Tony would never let up. And he was right. It had been a long time for Tony to go with out sex.  
"Go run a bath. I don't feel like standing."  
Tony was already out the work shops door.


	3. Haywire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little to real in the end. PLEASE be sure to read chapters beguining note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PARENTS, TRIGGER WARNING: If you are or ever have been a parent I recomend reading the end comment on this chapter before porceeding. The end note contains spoilers.

"I heard thee funniest saying today, do you want to hear it?" Thor was babbling away on the phone.  
Loki had been trying to hang up for about an hour now but his brother just kept talking.  
"What?" Loki was grinding his teeth.  
"Your 'my brother from another mother'!" Thor started to laugh like a lunatic.  
"Charming." Loki was stuffing his face now.  
He had already eaten half of Tony's doughnut stash. For some reason he was just craving carbs. Sweets mainly.  
"Is that not the most funny thing you have ever heard?" Loki could hear the smile Thor was wearing.  
"Brother, I need to hang up now I have things t-"  
"Loki." Thor said quiet seriously.  
"What?"  
"What will you tell mother and father? They will ask who the baby's other parent is."  
"I don't plan on going home anytime soon. Not with them having their own screaming brat. And besides what I do is none of their concern. I do not think mother will personally care and I have no reason to tell Odin."  
"So you do not want them to ever meet their grandchild?" Thor seemed upset at the thought.  
"Brother, you know me only to well. I would be more than happy to just tell them to piss off. This is my baby! Mine. Deal with it." Loki was getting worked up.  
"Calm down, I... I accept your choice... well choices. Being with Tony and having his offspring. I only worry about you. Also I would like to punch Tony Stark in the face."  
"No."  
"Just one punch?" Thor pleaded.  
"Brother."  
"Fine... Jane says hello." Thor said.  
"Tell her the same. I need to go. Just text me next time you wish to converse." Loki would rather text than talk.  
It made it all the simpler to deal with Thor. Or ignore him.  
"I do not know how to work a mobile phone. Just this stationary one we have at the house."  
"Your pathetic. Good bye." Loki smiled.  
Just before he hung up Loki swore he heard Thor say "I love you too, brother." and then laugh.

\---

"You told Thor?" Tony's brows went up.  
"Indeed." Loki responded.  
"And how did that go? He's not gonna try to rip me in half is he?"  
"No you should be fine."  
They were sitting on Loki's bed. Normally they would end up falling asleep together in Tony's room but lately Loki seemed to spend more time in his own personal space. Loki claimed it was simply that he enjoyed his mattress more than Tony's. Saying his poor back was killing him.  
Tony was slightly worried that Loki didn't want to share a bed with him anymore. Which was untrue. Loki would drag Tony back to his room and force him to sleep in his bed with him.  
"So... are those gonna go stay or go away after the baby comes?" Tony was eyeing Loki's small breasts.  
"They will go away after. If I do not breast feed they should stop producing milk. As long as my body thinks I need to feed a child they will remain. At least that is the usual case with maternity." Loki was watching the TV.  
"Huh."  
"Question?" Loki hand his head in Tony's shoulder.  
"Alright shoot." Tony said.  
"This movie, if the old man knows that someone wants to steal that stone why does he not just destroy it if it is so dangerous? And why the hell is he not dealing with all this himself? Why is the child doing everything? What sort of school operates so poorly that it lets a murder just waltz in and-"  
"Okay stop picking apart the movie. Everyone else besides you likes Harry Potter. Leave the poor movie alone."  
"Only if you leave my poor ass alone." Loki mumbled.  
"That will never happen."  
"I am bigger than you." Was Loki's come back.  
"In your dreams. I clearly have the bigger dick." Tony snorted.  
"Want to bet?"  
"Im getting a yard stick."  
"Why the hell do you need a yard stick? A ruler would suffice." Loki rolled his eyes.  
"I need a yard stick because Im so fucking huge."  
"You need a therapist. Your penis is not that big." Loki stated.  
"Yes it is! Let me have this!" Tony stomped down the hall.

\---

"I told you." Tony said proudly.  
"It is only an eighth of an inch. We are basically the same size." Loki huffed.  
"Oh no I won this round. I have the bigger penis." Tony was getting a little to cocky.  
"Mine has shrunken from all of the estrogen." Loki said.  
"Not by much."  
"Yes well once the baby comes and I am back to normal we will check again." Loki would swear he was bigger.  
"And because I won I get a prize." Tony announced.  
"Like hell."  
"Well the prize is really for you." Tony winked.

\---

"Why?" Loki was unimpressed.  
"Because I know you were wanting to get one anyway. So I, the great Tony Stark, built you your personal one of a kind toy."  
"Why would you think I want such a thing?" Loki scowled at his lover.  
"Sweetheart, you don't ever clear you internet search history. I saw you looking at them online." Tony was waving the synthetic body part around.  
"Okay, I do not know what you have going on in the space between your ears but I am not putting that in my body. And what the hell is with the wires?" Loki frowned.  
"Oh these, these are something you tape to you ass cheeks and they will send small electronic shocks to stimulate, excited, and relax you." Tony gave a small tug on the wires.  
They came off the back end of the prothetic member.  
"Why the hell does that thing look like Iron Man's dick?" Loki said point blank.  
"Well technically it is. It's molded from my ow-"  
"Oh god."  
"Hey, you know you wanna try it."  
"Anthony thats thing literally looks like it should be strapped to your suit. It is hot rod red and gold!" Loki took it out of his hand, "And why does it have a stamp on the back end of it that looks like Iron Man's face? Please tell me you are not going to market this thing?"  
"Nope, but now Im thinking about it."  
"Anthony!"  
Tony turned the silicon wang on using a small remote that looked as if it belonged to a car. Loki nearly screamed as it started flopping around in his hand. He threw it back at Tony.  
"STARK!"  
Tony just laughed.

\---

"If you try it I'll leave you alone." Tony wiggled his brows.  
"Fuck. Off." Loki said.  
They were painting the room that had just been cleared out. It was soon to be a nursery. The room was right next to Loki's. Which was across the hall from Tony's.  
"What happens if she ends up being blue?"  
"CPR."  
"Not like that." Tony shook his head, "I mean if..."  
"If she's like me?" Loki didn't look over at Tony.  
He just kept painting.  
"It is doubtful. I have the ability to keep the form I am most comfortable in, being this one. I was also cursed into having a human form. It has become my nature state. Minus the two sets of genitals. And with her having you as a father, a human, I would say the probability of her coming out pale and fleshy like you is high."  
"...you know I love you. No matter how you look. Right?" Tony said very slow and seriously.  
Loki shrugged.  
"I do." Tony stated.  
"Same." Loki said, "Even when your old and gray. I will still love you then."

\---

"Loki?" Tony found Loki sitting out on the living room balcony.  
"Hm?" He looked so sad, yet peaceful.  
"Whats wrong?" Tony stood in the doorway.  
"Nothing." Loki didn't turn around.  
"Loki."  
"...want to know something interesting?" Loki said after a moment of silence.  
"I would love that." Tony walked out and took a seat next to him.  
Tony his hands in his pockets. It was a bit cold. They sat at the glass outdoor table and looked out at the skyline.  
"Frost Giants are big. Most at somewhere between fifteen to twenty five feet tall. Some even grow to be around thirty feet tall. If a normal fully grown man of my kind tried to have intercorse with someone your size it would most likely kill them. I how ever am only six feet and two inches tall."  
"Good. If you were much bigger I don't think date night would go real well." Tony winked.  
Loki turned to look at him. He seemed depressed.  
"I also have tan skin. Odin did something to me when he picked me up. Some kind of magic changed me. I am unsure if that has anything to do with me being a god or not. I have no idea if I was born a god or made one."  
"So your short and fleshy because of Odin?" Tony wasn't understanding the point of this talk.  
"I was under sized before Odin got to me. My parents kept me out of sight most of the time. And it was due to my size. They found it quiet embarrassing. That much I know. I have weird memories, the more I dig around in my head. Sometimes. Visions will pop up."  
"Loki, I think Im missing the point here." Tony said.  
"I do not know that much about Frost Giants. I only really know what happened with my birth parents, how small I am but not why, honestly I think I may just be a weak runt. How ever I also know that we are like animals."  
"How so?"  
"We go into heat in the spring." Loki's face went bright red.  
If he didn't look so miserable Tony would have laughed.  
"Well, that makes sense." Tony smiled.  
"We have known each other a while but you and I started seeing each other right after spring got over. When it comes back around I may be into testing out that horrifying toy you built me." Loki said.  
"I would love that."  
"Yes I know you would pervert. I also read an interesting thing online today. I could not find much about it but I found a few things saying that the males usually carry the offspring. I have no idea if that is true. I have never been around Frost Giants before."  
"Why would anyone even know that? I mean here? Maybe in Asgard I could see people knowing about how other races work but here in 'Midgard' as you call it, humans don't didn't even know there were other realms. Not until Thor came." Tony said.  
Thor had a little mishap and had ended up in Midgard. He ended up meeting Jane and things seemed to work out well. Part of the mishap may have been from Loki throwing a fit from when he found out he was adopted.  
"Also I have found that Frost Giants live about two to three hundred years. The healers I have seen in Asgard have deemed my life span to be around five thousand ,so I am different. Which is normal for an Asgardian God."  
"Sweetheart, not that I don't find the history and facts of your heritage interesting but is there a real point to this conversation?" Tony pressed.  
"...I was hoping that if I explained how messed up my body is, that I am a man, a god... some how, a Frost Giant turned Asgardian, and a shapeshifter you may understand."  
"Understand what?"  
"Why my body can not seem to handle the strain of this pregnancy." Loki looked away.  
"...Loki help me out here that... that could mean a few different thi-"  
"I did not mean to let it happen." He started to sniffle, "She was moving yesterday but when I did not feel her kicking this morning I used the ultrasound thing and I could not find her heart beat." Loki was holding his face in his hands now.  
Tony just sat back in shock. Mouth open and brows pressed together. How could this happen? They were just starting to gather things up. Tony was just getting used to the idea of having a baby.  
"I did not want get rid of her please believe me when I say I did not mean for this to happen!" Loki wailed.  
He was starting to choke on his own sobs. Tony stood up and got down on one knee and looked Loki in the face.  
"Hey, hey you. Dummy, you, look at me. This is not your fault." Tony snapped his fingers to get Loki's attention.  
Then Tony wrapped his arms around his lover. Loki clung to him and only cried harder.  
"I don't blame you..." Tony would have wiped away the tears forming in his eyes if he hadn't been so busy rubbing Loki's back to calm him down.

\---

"Im begging. I'll do anything. I will give you anything you want." Tony had Bruce flown back into New York.  
"Its risky." Bruce shook his head.  
"We have to get the baby out. And I can't just take him to a normal hospital. This isn't a little booboo like the glue to ass incident. This is something they will want to take blood on and we can't have that. I have no idea what will happen if they do. He's not human!" Tony was waving his arms around.  
"T, people know about Thor. They know he's not a normal person but if he's dying we'd take him to a hospital." Bruce shot back.  
"Look. No one knows Loki is Thor's brother apart from a select few. And S.H.E.I.L.D." Tony sighed, "Nick even 'broke' in one day and told us that if Loki was going to stay here that he needed to keep it under wraps."  
"Well what were you gonna do originally when he had the baby?" Banner asked.  
"Was a toss up between using fake adoption papers an-"  
"I mean about how he was planning on giving birth." Banner felt like he was talking to brick wall.  
"Oh. Home birth. In the tub. Then we would figure out a way to get the kid legal and call it a night. We wanted to avoid the hospital. Planned on faking all the paperwork and paying a few people off to push it through. Like I said Loki isn't human so no hospital... if possible."  
Bruce just sighed.  
"Look I know Im asking for a lot but... the baby is dead. She has to come out. She can't stay inside. He shouldn't have to carried around a corps. Its not right and frankly its disturbing. I've never seen Loki have anxiety before but he hasn't calmed down since he told me and I don't think he will until she's removed. I know this isn't your problem to deal with but Im begging you." Tony looked tired.  
Bruce figured he hadn't slept at all in the last few days. He had called Banner on Monday (right after Loki broke down and told Tony), sent a plane to get him on Tuesday, and had Bruce here by Wednesday morning.

\---

"Your gonna be uncomfortable for a while. Then pretty soon your gonna start feeling some pain. Let me know when that happens." Bruce said.  
Loki was in Tony's hot tub sized bath. He was naked and highly embarrassed. At least he would have been embarrassed if he weren't so damn depressed. Tony was sitting on the tub's edge.  
Banner had given Loki an IV of something to force labor. They were just waiting for Loki's water to break. The pressure was extremely annoying. So was the whole ordeal.

\---

Tony had texted Jane and let her know in a few short words what was going on. She and Thor sent their love. They knew that Tony and Loki would need space. Tony had also called Rhodey and ended up crying into his phone for the better part of an hour.  
Tony also had the bad luck to find Nick Fury in his kitchen on Tuesday. He was inquiring about the rumor of a baby. Tony told him there would be no baby. And to piss off. Fury got all he needed out of hearing the tone of Tony's voice. Nick stood in the door way and gave his condolences. Then he turned and left without another word.  
Tony broken down and trashed the kitchen. Loki was softly crying in his own room.

\---

Everyone was quiet. Loki laid in the cool water. It had been warm when the bath was first ran. But now everything had gone cold. Loki was holding his daughter. Her eyes closed, never to open. Her tiny hands were curled up into little fists. She looked mostly like Tony. Which killed both of the parents. She was beautiful. The only off thing about her was that she was slightly blue from the lack of oxygen in the last few days.  
"I was wrong Anthony..." Loki whispered.  
Tony looked at Loki, unsure what to say. Bruce was sitting outside the bathroom to give them a few moments alone.  
"I was wrong. She is blue. Just like me." Loki said.

\---

"Ready?" Tony asked.  
They were standing on top of Stark Tower. Just the two of them. (Bruce had left as soon as possible. Both to give the two their space and because he needed to get back to what he was doing.) Loki nodded as Tony opened up the container and shook it into the air. A small amount of ashes floated up and into the sky.  
"Loki."  
"Yes?"  
"Did you ever name her? Even if she isn't with us I think our daughter should have a name." Tony was looking at the skyline again.  
"Maria."  
Tony looked over at Loki who had also been looking up at the sky.  
"I though maybe if we named her after your mother, she would be more willing to watch over our daughter in the afterlife." Loki seemed a little older now.  
"...you know. If my mother is watching her. Then that means my father is gonna have to deal with her too. I hope she gives him as much shit as I did." Tony smiled.  
Tony loved his father. And he hoped that he and his mother would do him the unforgettable favor of raising his daughter, where they were. Maybe one day he would meet them all again.

\---

Loki's body had returned to normal. Things were quiet around their massive home. Tony had locked up the room that was meant to be his daughter's. He would deal with it soon enough and put it back to how it was before.  
Rhodey spent a lot of time hanging around the couple. Before any of them new it, it was March. The boys had both grieved and gone of the deep end. They circled back around and were starting to feel a little better. They didn't seem quiet as depressed.  
Even just a little time went a long ways with them. Tony was in and out of meetings for work and Loki stayed busy with looking over all of Tony's work down in the work shop's main floor. Jarvis would talk Loki's ear off most days and now that winter was past things were a little less dark.  
With piling on work to keep their minds busy the two lovers hadn't made much time for one and other. At a certain point Tony had decided that he was done with all of the bleak bullshit. They hadn't had sex since before the baby. Tony was feeling better and Loki was starting to look more lively. Things were about to change. Spring was on their doorstep.

\---

"Anthony why?" Loki was pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
"Your really gonna question why I want to take you out on a date?" Tony took the cup out of Loki's hands and poured a generous amount of bourbon in it.  
Thats what Loki got for talking back. Tony's coffee now bitch.  
"And where do you plan on taking me." The taller man asked as he poured a second cup.  
This time he held the mug much tighter.  
"France?" Tony suggested.  
"We could also go to the ER and have your mouth removed from my ass. All that kissing up is not good for you." Loki took a sip of his drink, "Ass kisser."  
"Well we could go to Asgard and-"  
"We are not going to Asgard. My infant brother is insufferable. He is going to just be another little ass hat like Thor."  
"Oh but Balder is so cute when he screams bloody murder and then shits himself." Tony teased.  
Frigga had insisted that they come and see the new baby. They did. For one day. For about an hour. Tony had pulled Frigga aside for a few moments while Loki bonded with his new baby brother and told her what had happened. The day ended with her squeezing the life out of both men and kissing them numerous times good bye. Thor and Jane were also there but they were staying a few days to be around the baby.  
Loki did not tell Tony off even though he knew what his boyfriend had done. What he had told his mother. In the end Loki was glad that Tony had told her. Because that meant he didn't have to. And it was best that she find out sooner rather than later. Because she always knew in the end. Frigga knew everything.

\---

"We could have gone to Paris. Just sayin." Tony flipped the page of his menu.  
Loki did not feel like going anywhere to far from home. So they settled for a nice Italian restaurant.  
"I do not speak Italian and most things on this menu are written that way. What looks good?" Loki asked.  
"You." Tony said while running his foot up the side of Loki's leg.  
At that point a waiter came up to their table and was ready for their order.  
"Bring me whatever. Just make it quick." Loki nearly threw the menu back at the poor man.  
Someone was in a rush.  
"Stop rubbing your foot on me." Loki hissed.  
"Oh Im sorry am I turning you on." Tony smirked.  
"I swear to god I will bend you over the table and do you right here, right now if you do not stop that." Loki was getting a little red in the face.  
"Needing to rut already?"  
"Shut up!" Loki kept his voice low.  
Most of their meal was met with an awkward sexual tension. Loki was practically shaking by time they left. He really just needed to get laid.

\---

"Oh fuck Anthony!"  
"Calm down I haven't even turned it on yet."  
Tony had already shoved his little invention up Loki's ass.  
"If you do not turn it on I will shove my cock up your perky little-" Loki was growing impatient.  
"Shut it."  
Tony ripped some of his tape off with his teeth and made quick work of getting the wires strapped down to Loki's butt.  
"Just hold on, almost done." Tony was just excited.  
Thats why he was working quickly. It wasn't because he was afraid of Loki making good on his promise to basically rape him.  
"Alright, ready for me to turn it on?" Tony danged the tiny remote in front of Loki's face.  
Loki tried to snatch it away. Tony pulled it out of reach and flipped it on. Loki let out a loud howl as the toy started to wiggling and vibrate.  
Loki started to squirm around the bed. Moaning at every little wiggle.  
"Fuck Anthony, just let me in. Just once." Loki cried out.  
"Im sorry what?" Tony looked slightly shocked.  
"Just let me stick it in you!" Loki whined.  
He must have been feeling rather desperate because he was humping Tony's bed now.  
"Loki I don't-"  
"Please!" Loki started to huff.  
Tony was quiet for a moment.  
Then he gave in and said, "Fine. But we are going slow and Im-"  
Loki had already jumped on top of him. Covering Tony in kisses.  
"Anthony, take your pants off."  
"Okay hold on, look I know this is probably stupid to ask but... theres no way you could get me pregnant is there?" Tony hoped that his question wouldn't shoot the mood.  
But he had to know. They couldn't risk it. A few weeks ago they had talked about what would happen concerning Loki being on the bottom when the time came for sex again. They were sure that Loki had gotten pregnant when he was in a female form but, given that Loki was unsure if his kind could bare children as a male, they wanted to be safe.  
Tony was insisting that they use condoms from now. Even if Frost Giants didn't have the males carry the child there was still the fact that he was an Asgardian god. There were a few known gods that had given birth. And Loki was a shape shifter. There were just to many 'ifs' to risk it.  
"Anthony, you are a human and a natural born man. Under no circumstance could I impregnate you. Now drop your slacks and quit stalling. Loki needs his fix." The tall and lanky god was already pulling his partner's pants down his hips.  
"Take it easy!" Tony glanced down and spotted the hard on that his boyfriend was sporting.  
Shit. He was right, it had shrunken up before due to the hormones. That thing was definitely bigger than his. And it was about to find it's way into Tony's most sacred hole.  
Loki had Tony's pants off and had just pulled down his underwear and was eager to get started.  
"Loki, where the hell is the lube." Tony cut in.  
Loki stopped and looked at Tony and cocked his head to the side like a dog.  
"Go get the lube from your room. I know its in there. No way in hell are we doin this with out it."  
Loki was already off the bed. He ran across the hall and vanished into his room. Tony could hear him moaning as he turned up the toy that was lodged deep inside Loki.  
"Flip over." Loki came flying back onto the bed.  
When he landed on the mattress it sent Tony about a foot off the bed. Before He even had a chance to do as told Loki was shoving him down onto his belly and was pulling his ass back up.  
"Be gentle." Tony could hear the fear in his own voice.  
Loki did what was usually Tony's job. He rubbed a little bit of gel around the opening and then slid a finger in slowly. Tony was trying to hold still but it was hard to do so when it felt like his ass was on fire. Loki moved his finger a bit. It felt good, but still hurt. Shoving it in was mostly pain and when Loki pulled it back out it just felt like Tony was shitting.  
As payback he turned Loki's toy up another notch. They went on like this for a good while until Loki was ready to burst. He lined himself up and started to slowly push in. The tip was in.  
"Oh god more lube." Tony demanded.  
Loki dumped some on and then pushed in a little more. Then all the way. Tony let out a small yip.  
"Are you alright?" Loki asked.  
"Doin just fine sweetheart. Doin just fine." Tony fibbed.  
Loki gave it a few minutes. Letting Tony's body get used to the thickness. Then he started slowly pulling out. Dear god Tony hated it. Then he pushed back it.  
Tony was about to call it all off. To tell his lover to stop. But then he heard a loud moan. Stark turned his head back to see Loki with his eyes closed, just sitting with his member shoved all the way up into him. He oddly looked like he was at peace. He wore a small smile on his face.  
Dammit. He couldn't tell Loki no. Better get used to it. At least get comfortable enough to stomach the act. Maybe he would let Loki have his way a few times a year. Just when he needed to start rutting. And during holidays. And his birthday. But Tony was still going to be on top the rest of the year.  
"Alright, lets do this." Tony pulled off and shoved himself back on.  
Holy shit that hurt. Loki fallowed his act and really laid into him.  
"Anthony. I love you." Loki hollered as they went wild.  
The pain would wear off and pleasure would kick in after a few times. Until then Tony would deal with it. Only for Loki. Just to show him his love. And that things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miscarriage tag debate: Originally when I wrote this fanfiction it was a small smut sample just for fun. Over the next few days after writing it I quickly decided to add onto it. My intent was never to kill anyone off but I decided that it made for a better story. In my opinion. The big debate on here seems to be that I did not tag the story with 'miscarriage'. I have added 'trigger warning' and 'death' tags. I can understand why people feel I should tag the story with it 'miscarriage'. And I would be much more willing to do so if the first comment made about it had been more of a reminded that "Hey, it would be a good idea to tag your work with a warning for (such an such)." . In all honestly I hadn't even thought about tagging the story with it. I did not realize it was something that needed tagging. But after consideration I have decided to not tag the story with 'miscarriage'.  
> My reason why:  
> I feel like it gives something away. My fiction is made up of small, short arcs. And I feel that the tag would give away the pregnancy arc's ending away. Much like many books, movies, and stories I have read I will not be posting a 'warning' about it. I understand that the subject can be triggering for people. And I am sorry. There are many triggering things out there and but not everything is tagged with them. The subject of the loss of life is touchy. But this is simply a story. I do not want to put up tags that I feel would truly spoil the story. That is my personal choice as a fanfiction writer. I hope that my few readers out there can respect the choices I make about my own work. I understand that not everyone will agree with my choice. But this is my work. I am still debating on tagging this story but I have yet to decide. So for now I am leaving this note at the end of the story. Not the start because the whole point is for no spoilers.  
> Comments:  
> I have removed comments on this debate from the comment section for now. This is my reply to those comments.  
> Condolences:  
> My condolences to anyone who has lost a child in such a way that may be triggered by reading this story. The point of my work is not to hurt anyone. As I have stated this work was not meant to turn into anything more than a one shot smut piece.  
> THE QUESTION THAT NO ONE HAS BUT WILL BE ADDRESSED ANYWAY:  
> After Tony and Loki's daughter died she ended up ascending to Valhalla and is being cared for by Loki's brother Balder. Tony's mother is in Heaven but given that Loki is a god I thought it prudent for their child to be one as well. I have considered adding on a full blown story with a big plot about the two breaking into Valhalla and trying to bring her back with them (and such succeeding because why not?) after finding out that she resides there. I am undecided if I would like to even work on the story though. But that is essentially what happens next for Tony and Loki in this fanfiction.


	4. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Loki is a bit of a fanboy.

"I can't believe you."  
"And I you, good sir." Loki stuck his nose up at Tony.  
"Hey, I wasn't the one who was just yanking his cord to Lee Pace!"  
"Thranduil is good looking. I can not be held accountable for what may happen if you bring home The Hobbit movies on DVD."  
"When I bought you the movie as a gift I didn't think I'd end up walkin in on such a show. An I don't mean Gandalf and a few dwarves."  
"Thorin is nice looking." Loki was zoning out at the TV.  
Ever since he went into heat Loki had been utterly useless. He hardly ever did any work and he spent most of his time locked up in his room. Tony had yet to catch his man in the act of such lewd behavior but, that statement was no longer true.  
Tony had the intentions of trying to get lunch and a quickie out of Loki before he and Rhodey had to leave for a conference. What Tony really didn't expect was to walk in on Loki while the man was furiously masterbating.  
"Loki, look at me." Tony was snapping his fingers in his boyfriends face.  
Trying so hard to get his attention. Loki was sitting on the edge of his bed with his pants pulled back up but they were still unzipped.  
"I was hoping that by buying you something so special (Loki loved the Lord of the Rings, he would watch the movies anytime they played on TV even though he had them recorded on the DVR) I would get laid but I don't think thats gonna happen is it?" Tony was slightly pissed.  
"Huh? Yah I love the gift just... fine. Thank you hun." Loki kissed Tony on the cheek without taking his eyes off the TV.  
"Loki, Im going to be back by five. And Im going to have my way with you." Tony was sure that his words were going in one ear and out the other.  
"Yah sure whatever you want for dinner." Loki wasn't even paying any attention to Tony.  
"Your such a horny teenager." Tony stated.  
"Hey before you leave, let us have sex." Loki was still watching Lee Pace but was now taking his pants off for Tony.  
Iron Man sighed.  
"Your serious?"   
"Yah just go ahead and..." Loki trailed off as he zoned out.  
Tony looked at his watch.  
"Fine. Three minutes. But that doesn't change the fact that Im goin to destroy your ass tonight too." Tony unzipped his fly.  
"Whatever." Loki laid back on the bed.  
Tony got his full attention once he jumped on top of him.


	5. Loki'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was done but Im not! Just one last fun bit.

"I thought you didn't even like that movie... movies?" Tony was leaning in the door way of Loki's room.  
"So." The god grumbled.  
Loki was sitting on the bed and wrapped up in blanket like a burrito. The God of Mischief was half way through a Harry Potter marathon when Tony had turned up.  
"Now remind me, how is this getting work done?" Stark was smirking.  
How Loki hated when he did that. And how he loved it. The look was quite sexy. Like Alan Rickman playing Severus Snape sexy.  
"I was up half the night working. Now I rest."  
"If your gonna rest you should sleep. Not stair at the TV without blinking. Or blow me."  
"Anthony, go away." Loki was holding back a yawn.  
"I think you may have OCD. Last week you were obsessed with anime." Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Not just anime. Pokémon... and Black Butler. And Love Stage. And-"  
"Yah you could spend the day listing off your weird obsessions. I get it."  
"Not obsessions." Loki mumbled while watching the fourth Harry Potter movie.  
"When you become interested in something you become all about it. You know they say that when someone focuses on a fictional world it can mean that their lives are so bad that they are trying to live in the world that they wish they could. That they are looking to escape reality."  
"You spend your free time being a pervert. You are not one to talk. Leave me alone." Loki didn't even look over at his lover.  
"You told me you'd be in the lab today. Its lonely down there with out you."  
"Is Banner not here?"  
"Well yah but I can't grab his ass. I mean I could but..."  
"You want me to come do more work just so you can be a pervert without having to take breaks to come up here?"  
"No!" Tony defended.  
"Shhh. I want to see this part." Loki shushed him.  
Tony strolled over to the bed and sat down with Loki.  
"If you behave until the end of the movie you may have a quickie before you go back to work."  
"Theres only a few minutes left of the movie." Tony observed.  
"Yes so shhh." Loki hissed in his ear, "Only good dogs get a treat."  
Tony kissed his boyfriend's cheek.


End file.
